Clans
There are a few, but notable clans that have populated the Shattered Horizon Community. This page is a resource for the main groups, notable members, and what they are about. A short history will accompany each group. BIG CLANS: * BETA * TSC (The Stab Command) * FMS (Futuremark Soldiers) * Depressed Gamers (//_-) * ]NARF[ (Narcotics are Fun) ANY MEMBER FROM ANY OF THESE CLANS CAN EDIT THIS TO MAKE IT MORE ACCURATE AND FAIR. THIS IS JUST A BRIEF OVERVIEW SO FAR, AND STILL NEEDS FAR MORE EDITING FROM THOSE WITHIN THE CLANS. BETA Founded by CrazyGPU and STRAITPEAK BETA is a clan that was formed by the original beta play-testers for Shattered Horizon; They felt it was necessary to stick together and help the growing SH community by guiding new players. Clan BETA is also one of the bigger clans, and are among the more frequent players. They are very friendly to new gamers, and often go out of their way to help those that want to learn more about the game. Among the most taught strategies, there is stabbing and MPR boosting - both are extremely useful and in the right hands can be a tactical advantage that can change the course of a game. Another tip they capitalize on is burst firing - Much more accurate than "spray and pray" as it helps use ammo more effectively. Also, BETA has one thing that most of the other clans don't have; they have a special squad consisting of the best players from the clan, known as the Space Marines (BETASM) So far, the name is still under advisement, and the named was coined by Danson Delta-40 - the only person to have taken the squad name and added it to his clan mark. The squad consist of around 7 other people and the person organizing the squad is the captain of clan - BETA JR. Members * BETAW CrazyGPU * BETAW STRAITPEAK * BETA Amped21 * BETA JR * BETAW MBertrand * BETA Panther * BETA Becks21 * BETAW 5r22 * BETA a_nose_zit * BETA stephen.duffin * BETA HeadhitterX * BETA Brian * BETA ParrotOne * BETA Frank * BETA Tetragramm * BETA SevnDusty * BETA OptPrime * BETA -Sampsoni- * BETA GrammarNazi * BETA Alpha One * BETA Wizard * BETA Cybersasho * BETA mav777 * BETA Morthawt * BETA Brimstone The Stab Command TSC Founded by Wisher TSC and deebz TSC TSC (The Stab Command) is a very non- trigger happy group. Rather than using conventional weapons in their fights, they prefer to fight like men, and only use their ice picks. They only use guns as a means of getting enemies that are out of reach or defense (From another person using a gun). They are an immensly skilled group of people who have mastered the art of knifing, and when used in accordance with MPR boosting, they can become a streaking bolt of death, jousting eveything they see. The group is lead by Wisher TSC and deebz TSC, both are known as the two best knifers in the whole game. Although not completely immortal in this sense, they're pretty darn close to it. Also, just like clan BETA, they are very friendly towards new gamers, and will lend a hand to those in need. They are a very friendly group overall and have skills that not even words can describe. They have several guides on YouTube, all which can be found with the keyword "Shattered Horizon" Active Members * Wisher * Sam * InsidiousBoot * sinephase * KooKiz * Duelron1001 History Coming soon... Futuremark Soldiers FutureMarkSoldiers.com the original fan site for Shattered Horizon players created by Beta testers. Home of multiple clans and individual players who love to have fun. Come be Brave and weightless in Zero-G, learn from experienced SH players and call FMS home!! ...lets grow and create the great vacuum together. Members * CodeJam * JoseyWales * moldy_tomato * DarKSeeD * Niko838 * Bloodshoot111 * Primestar * WWZ Veteran * Someotherguy * FLSTF93 * LittleJP * SBoarder * MadTom * nGAGE * Actionman * Sheriff * aalio * EssFerret * Dark Assassin * Aaro * AgentSmith * Sapmmer * Swakke * JEAN-LUC Depressed Gamers (//_-) Coming soon... Active Members * Communist316 - Team Captain * Sadisti * OpTi * Shark Week * Cyl0n * Xiberia * Throne * Damocles * Mahonz * Spark History Coming soon... Clan Template Please copy/paste this template when adding your own clan to this list. It's recommended to use the "Source" button on the far right when editing this page to preserve the formatting. Active Members * Member 1 * Member 2 History Place Clan History Here